The Talk
by Danni1989
Summary: Jamie walks in on his parents and is horrified at what he sees.  he has a talk with his parents regarding what he saw.  Funny little one shot.  Mildly M rated  AU


here is another one shot. i randomly got the idea today. and thought it would be fun to write. i hope you all like it. let me know what you think. i might write a sequal if this one gets enough reviews. its only rated M for the beginning. hope you enjoy.

PS i own nothing.

* * *

Haley was sitting upstairs reading her book in the silence, when her husband came bounding into the room. "Baby, Jamie is playing Wii and is completely occupied. Therefore I think its time we had some good old fashioned alone time." he said sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Baby Jamie is downstairs. We cant." she fretted.

"He's playing Wii, he's practically dead to the world when he's doing that. He wont bother us." he pleaded.

"But-" she started.

"Please Hales. I need you." he whined. Hearing the desperation in his words, she smiled and nodded her approval. Excited he straddled her and forcefully pressed his lips to hers. She dropped her book on the floor and brought her hands up to bind around his neck. His hands snaked under her thin cotton t shirt pulling it over her head. Nathan's hands caressed her breasts through her lacy white bra before undoing the front clasp and sending it flying onto the floor. Nathan left a trail of wet kisses all the way down her collarbone, focusing on lavishing her nipples with attention.

"Baby, I need you." Haley moaned, feeling herself grow wetter, the feelings of Nathan's mouth on her breasts and his erection grinding against her denim covered leg made her impossibly wet. Haley reached for the button and zipper of his jeans and slid them down his hips, using her feet to aid her sliding them to the floor. Nathan ridded himself of his boxers immediately after due to the uncomfortable tightness of them, before focusing his attention on Haley's jeans. Once they were both nude, Nathan slid them under the comforter on the bed. Fastening his lips to hers, he slid into her softly, slowly savouring every inch of them joined together. She reached down and smacked his ass urging him to start moving, which he immediately did. They moved together for a few moments, taking things slow, just savoring the rare one on one time they had when they heard the bedroom door open.

"Ah my eyes." a very traumatized Jamie Scott said while clutching the phone. Jamie had come upstairs to grab his mom or dad as Nanny Deb was on the phone needing to talk to his parents. But instead he came into the room and seen all the clothes laying on the floor and his dad on top of his mom. Chuck had told him all about this stuff, he knew his parents were having sex.

"Jamie, what's up buddy?" Nathan asked rolling off of Haley who clutched the bed sheet to her and burying her face into Nathan's shoulder.

"Nanny Deb is on the phone, she needs to talk to you. Do you want me to tell her that you're having sex?" he asked still covering his eyes. Haley shot up staring at her 8 year old son. "Where did you hear that?" Haley asked dumbstruck.

"Chuck. I don't know where he heard it though. don't do that when I'm home." he said before running out of the room.

"Oh my God." Haley moaned sinking under the covers. Nathan laughed a little bit until he remembered the phone laying on the edge off the bed.

"Hey mom." he said picking it up.

"Hi Nathan. I just wanted to let you know Skills and I are having a barbeque this weekend, and wanted you and the family to come over." she said.

"Uh I'll call you back. I need to have a talk with Jamie." he said grimly.

"Okay. Just say you're coming and then its all good." she said chirpily before hanging up the phone. He turned to Haley who was still buried under the blankets, and he knew without even looking at her that she was a deep shade of red.

"Baby we should go talk to him." he said pulling the blanket down a bit to reveal her face.

"Uh uh. Nope you caused this. You're going to talk to him." she said frowning.

"I caused this. You wanted me as bad as I wanted you." he said.

"You initiated it. You started it, you talk to him. I'm staying way out of this." she said picking up her book from the floor and finding her page.

"Ugh. Fine." he said finding his clothes on the floor and pulling them on. He had no idea what to say to his 8 year old boy who knew something about sex. He officially hated Chuck.

Jamie was sitting downstairs playing his game trying to forget the image of his parents in bed. He heard someone coming down the stairs and knew what was coming.

"Hey Jamie we need to talk." Nathan said sitting on the couch beside his son.

"Do we have to Dad. I really don't want to talk about that." he winced.

"Your mom said we have to. Now where did you hear about that word?" he asked refusing to say it out loud to his son.

"I told you. Chuck told me. I think his cousin Bill told him all about it." Jamie said.

"What did Chuck tell you?" Nathan asked officially hating Chuck's cousin Bill even more.

"He said when adults take their clothes off and one is on top of the other they are having sex." Jamie said reluctantly, because the image he wanted so badly to forget resurfaced.

"Ok. Um…" Nathan said unsure of what else to say.

"Is that how babies are made too?" Jamie asked curiously. Nathan couldn't imagine how he made the leap from sex to babies, so he just stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Is that how babies are made?" Jamie asked again really curious as to the answer.

"You are really to smart for your own good Jamie." Nathan said.

"So that's a yes?" Jamie asked for confirmation. Nathan nodded imperceptibly.

"Were you and mom trying to have another baby?" Jamie asked, trying to get past the conversation.

"we haven't talked about it Jamie. Do you want a baby brother or sister?" Nathan asked really wanting to know the answer.

"It would be cool. And then I can protect the baby so he or she will never have to see what I saw today." he whined.

"Yeah." Nathan said feeling uncomfortable talking to his own son. Jamie sat in silence for a minute, it was obvious he was deep in thought.

"Oh my gosh. You and mom had sex to make me!" Jamie shouted. Nathan could actually feel a blush creeping up his face. He couldn't believe that his own son just embarrassed him. He couldn't remember a time he'd blushed.

Haley was sitting upstairs when she heard Jamie yell. She said upright and pulled some clothes on, needing to clear this situation up. Nathan wasn't supposed to tell him the truth. He was supposed to lie, keep their son innocent for a few more years. As quickly as she could she ran down the stairs and into the living room. Jamie flashed an adorable glare at his mom before instructing her to sit next to Nathan.

"You weren't supposed to tell him anything." she said quietly.

"I didn't. He came up with it all on his own. I underestimated his powers of deduction. He's too much like you." he muttered. They turned towards Jamie who had his hands on his hips while glaring at his parents.

"Alright, we have to make some new rules here, because I don't want to see that again." he said still glaring. Haley shrunk into Nathan at the feeling of Jamie's glare on her. She never knew his ire was so scary.

"Okay. First of all, no sex when I'm home. I don't want to see it again." he ordered. Nathan said there disbelieving that their son was telling them what they could or couldn't do in their own house.

"Second if you need to do that do in your bedroom with the door locked. Do you understand?" Jamie said leaving no room for discussion.

"Yeah." Haley said meekly.

"Good. I'm so ashamed of you right now. I cant even look at you. Do you understand dad?" Jamie said focusing his glare on his father.

"Yes." Nathan replied.

"Good. Now for punishments. Dad no basketball for a week. Mom no music for a week, or talking to Aunt Brooke and Aunt Peyton. Dad you cant talk to Uncle Lucas. You two are grounded from anything fun. Now go to your room." he said pointing towards the stairs. Haley sat there petrified, she just got scolded by her 8 year old son. Nathan wagged his eyebrows at Haley, liking the idea of being sent to his room with Haley. As they started towards the stairs, Jamie stood up again.

"Oh no. I don't want to see that again. So you two are on time out right here, so I can see you." Jamie said pointing to their spots on opposite ends of the couch. Jamie took the seat in between them and continued to play his game. Nathan knew it was going to be a long time before Haley ever even let him touch her again. It was going to take her some time to get over this. He didn't know what to do with his week of grounding by his son, but he knew that it could lead to lots of fun with Haley if she'd allow it.


End file.
